


Seven Sins

by Morriggann, Roguex1979



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Robert Downey Jr. - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Gluttony, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Lust, Masturbation, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Pride, Robert Downey Jr - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/pseuds/Roguex1979
Summary: Seven sins.Seven men.Who's the worst?





	1. Introduction

 

Envy - Gluttony - Greed - Lust - Pride - Sloth - Wrath

We all commit sins to a different degree. Nobody’s perfect, you know. Even our favorite people commit them, probably on a daily basis. So Roguex1979 and Morriggann wondered, ”How do our favorite men sin?"

They decided to expand on the subject and write one shots, each sin associated with one man.

The stories are all independent, none of them following the same story.

Sin with us.


	2. Michael Fassbender - Gluttony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you good during the holidays or did you overindulge? We all have our moments of gluttony...

 

Sierra was nervous, fidgeting on the steps of her apartment building. Wearing a short orange knee-length fifties style dress she’d finally chosen after changing three times, she bit her lower lip while playing with her braided black hair. She looked at her phone again and, sure enough, she was early.

All week, she’d been waiting for this night, her first night with Michael. They’d been dating for a few weeks now and she was ready to be his; body and soul. She had a major revelation for him, though, and that was what was stressing her out so much.

Her head jerked up when she finally heard a motorcycle engine revving. Michael rolled down the street, his leather jacket tightly zipped, his thighs clenching his bike, and the sight of him made Sierra shiver. She skipped down the steps with a smile as wide as the sky as Michael stopped in front of her, removing his helmet.

“Hi, luv!” He growled low while kissing her. “Ready?” he asked.

Sierra nodded and he took another helmet out of his saddle box, handing it to her. She put it on, clasped it tight under her chin like Michael had shown her, and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hang on tight, we’ll be there in a few minutes,” he said before closing his visor.

Michael eased back onto the street and drove them back to his flat in Hackney, on Mabley street. He took her hand after she removed her helmet and helped her up the steps, then unlocked the door. The smell lingering inside was enough to make anyone pass out with hunger.

She hummed and asked, “What did you cook, Michael? It smells delicious!”

He grinned and showed her to the living room. “There’s a rack of lamb slowly roasting, steamed vegetables, and basmati rice waiting to be cooked. Is that all to your liking? I even have some nice wine waiting for us,” he explained, sitting by her side. He grabbed Sierra’s hand, his thumb rubbing her knuckles.

Sierra quivered with pleasure and smiled. “Yes, of course! You spoil me, Michael, and I didn’t even bring dessert,” she replied, almost pouting.

“It’s okay, luv,” Michael said, leaning in. He kissed the crook of her neck, nipping the skin lightly. “I think _you_ could be my dessert,” he breathed out.

Sierra’s eyes fluttered and she ran her hand through his unruly hair, gripping his locks. “I’d like that, very much,” she whispered.

Michael groaned and raised his head, his eyes scanning her face. He settled Sierra against him, wrapping his arm around her waist, and tilted her chin with his fingers. Grazing her lips with his, he hummed when she peaked her tongue out, licking his lower lip. Sierra felt him twitch against her and it sent a slight shock through her body, her nipples hardening. She hummed and gripped Michael’s shirt when he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue slowly slipping inside her mouth. She welcomed it eagerly, her tongue twirling with his. Her hand cupping the back of his neck, she drew him in closer, leaning back on the sofa.

The sounds of their kiss, his grunts and her moans, were enough to send Sierra into a frenzy, her hands gripping his jacket to slip it off. Michael’s mouth left hers and trailed down her neck, then her collarbone, only to lick the swell of her breast. Sierra heaved, her hips bucking against his pelvis. He naturally placed himself between her legs and she raised them to wrap around his waist, while he caressed her plump thighs and buried his face between her breasts. “I’ve been wanting this for a while,” he murmured.

Sierra panted, gripping his hair and tugging on it so he’d look at her. “Michael, there’s something I should…”

An alarm rang through the flat and Michael let out a disappointed sigh. “Dinner’s nearly ready. I need to put the basmati on the stove so it’ll be ready at the same time as the lamb.”

“Are you really hungry, right now?” Sierra asked.

Michael raised an eyebrow and a smile etched on his face. “Why? Do you have something better to propose?”

Sierra raised herself up, her mouth to his ear. “Dessert first,” she whispered.

He grinned and roughly said, “Don’t move, luv.” He stood quickly, went to the kitchen and turned off the oven, covered the vegetables, then returned to the living room, swooping Sierra up in his arms. “My lady deserves a comfortable bed.” He kissed her again, carrying her to his room.

“Michael, I have to…”

“Hush, luv. It’s okay to be nervous. We’ll take it slow, I promise.”

Sierra closed her eyes, her secret burning deep inside of her. She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing, and let him carry her. Michael settled her on her feet, cupping her face to kiss her again, while his hands flew to the back of her dress. Slowly pulling down the zipper, he then trailed his hands back up to push her dress to the floor. When he laid them on her shoulders, warm and steady, she whimpered -  she knew she was about to lose it.

Michael kissed the back of her neck, then her left shoulder as he glided down the right strap of her bra, doing the same on the other side. Sierra pushed him away gently and turned around, unclasping her bra herself; throwing it on the floor just as quickly. Her knickers were given the same treatment and she stood there, bare under his gaze. She fidgeted for a moment, then looked at Michael.

He didn’t say a word, instead removing his jacket, then his shirt. Michael kicked off his shoes, took off his trousers and socks, finding himself in the same predicament as Sierra. He smiled and reached out to her, his fingers grazing her arm. She locked her gaze with his, stepped into his embrace, and as soon as she touched him, pushed him backward on the bed, straddling him. Michael chuckled and laid back, grabbing her hips.

Sierra closed her eyes, shaking her head. She needed to tell him now but didn’t know how to. She opened her mouth to speak but Michael pulled her down, cupping her face, his mouth hungry on hers. She could feel his erection on her thigh and she shuddered at her own arousal.

Settling her hands on his shoulders, she lowered herself, her sex wet, wanting to rub on his stomach. Michael grunted and cupped her ass with one hand, the other dipping between her legs. “You’re so ready for me, luv. I’ll keep you going all night long, Sierra. You should know that I’m insatiable.”

Those words were all it took for Sierra to break her control. She grabbed Michael’s cock, placing it at her entrance, and quickly lowered herself on him, their flesh slapping. Michael gasped and dug his head in the pillow while Sierra dug her nails into his shoulders. She rode him hard and fast, moans escaping her mouth as pleasure tore through her. “Oh, fuck, Michael! S-so good!” she mewled.

“Not...how…. _oh Christ_...not how I expected our first time,” he said through clenched teeth. His eyes lidded with desire, he wrapped his arm around Sierra’s waist and flipped them over, then raised her leg, hooking it over his shoulder. He rammed hard, his thumb flicking over her clit.

Sierra cried out, clenching around him, and kneaded her breasts, pinching her nipples hard. “Yes, yes!”

“You look so gorgeous like that, Sierra. And you’re right there, aren’t you? Come for me, come on,” he rasped.

Arching against him, Sierra felt her whole body tensing, and when she came undone, she screamed out Michael’s name.

He slowed down, almost pulling out of her, letting her leg down. “Breathe, luv… I’m not done with you.”

Her eyes flew open as she panted and Sierra propped herself up, wrapped her legs around Michael’s waist again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she brought him down with her, his weight crushing her body. Cupping his cheek, she made him look at her. “Michael, fuck me. Hard. Don’t stop. Make me come again.”

Michael scanned Sierra’s eyes, a smile on his lips. With a thrust of his hips, he buried himself deep within her again. “Fuck, you’re amazing, Sierra!” He groaned, slamming in and out, his mouth then finding her nipples; suckling them each in turn.

Sierra’s moans turned into small cries, then loud screams when she unraveled again, another orgasm shaking her through her core. Michael found his own release, gripping her hips as he rammed in one last time, spilling himself deep. He fell forward, bracing on his forearms as he kissed Sierra’s neck, listening to her quiet whimpers of pleasure. Laying beside her, he drew her into his arms, but already, his cock demanded attention

Sierra saw it. Immediately, she reached for it, her small hand circling it. She stroked gently, biting her lip. She then looked up, seeing something in Michael’s eyes.

“You don’t have to, Sierra. I have a very short recovery time,” he explained. “Take whatever time you need. I don’t exp…”

Beside him, Sierra began weeping, a small sob escaping her lips, and she turned away; curling up into a ball, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Alarmed, Michael gathered her in his arms again, spooning her. “Did that scare you, luv? I’m a glutton, but I don’t… I really don’t expect you or want you to feel forced to do anything.”

She sniffled, wiping her nose. “You don’t understand,” she whispered. “No matter what you do...or what you say...I’ll never ask you to stop.” She slowly sat up, bringing her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She could see her mascara dripping on her legs, yet couldn’t stop the tears. “You should run the other way, Michael. I’m not...normal.”

Definitely intrigued, he sat up, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “What are you talking about? I pursued you for weeks before you finally agreed to a date and we’ve been seeing each other for a while now.” He took Sierra’s chin in his fingers, forcing her to look at him. “I love you, Sierra. Whatever it is, I love you. I trust you enough to give you a key to my flat so you can come here when I’m away for a shoot. I want to introduce you to my family. I love you. Nothing will make me run away.”

Sierra breathed in deeply. “I’m a recovering sex addict, Michael.” Another sob came out and she felt his hand tighten on her shoulder. “That’s why I made you wait for so long. I wanted to be sure about this. I’ve talked to my therapist about it, on more than one occasion. And she agreed that I was ready.”

Turning to face him, she saw Michael’s furrowed brow. She explained, “I’ve never cheated on anyone. I just have an appetite that never seemed to be sated. And the last man in my life told me I needed help, so I got help. My therapist doesn’t see it as an addiction but what would you qualify this? It’s like an alcoholic’s thirst that can’t be quenched. I always want more. I _need_ more.” Sierra cried softly as she continued. “I don’t expect you to understand, or even to stay. And I know I should’ve said something before and I’m sorry… I tried...but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I...I… I didn’t want you to go.” Sierra hid her face in her hands, sobs wracking her body and she whimpered when Michael wrapped his arm around her, raising her chin up again. With his large thumb, he wiped the mascara dripping on both sides of her face, then kissed her forehead.

“Didn’t you hear me earlier, luv? I will _never_ stop. Do you know how rare it is to find someone with whom your heart connects, only to realize afterward that they have the same wants and needs as you do?” he said in a low gravelly voice. “I am not going _anywhere_. Well...right now I am, because we need food. But after, I’m staying, you’re staying, and we’re talking about this, alright?”

Sierra nodded, sniffling, and Michael slipped off the bed. While she heard him rummaging in the kitchen, she got off the bed and hurried to the bathroom; washing her face, wiping her makeup off. She then untied her long braid, letting her hair free, and settled back in the bed, comfortably resting against the pillows.

Michael returned with a tray filled with hot food and wine, along with a big grin on his face. They ate slowly, Sierra explaining her past to him while Michael listened carefully. When she was done, he kept quiet, swallowing hard.

“I’m so sorry you went through this alone, Sierra. But I think your therapist is right. You’re not an addict. You only have a sexual drive higher than most people, quite like mine. We’re both gluttons. Isn’t it fabulous that we found each other?” he crooned, a grin on his face.

“It is.” Sierra smiled. “So...you don’t...you’re not...repulsed?”

Setting the tray down on the nightstand, Michael turned around and grabbed Sierra’s legs; tugging on them to make her lie flat. He straddled her and hovered over her, his blue eyes connected with hers. “The only time I will be leaving is when I’ll be working. I am not repulsed. In fact, I’m quite aroused by the fact that you want me as much as I want you,” he said, his hardening shaft rubbing on her stomach.

Sierra reached up, pulling his face close to hers, and kissed him deeply, all the while wrapping her legs around his waist once more; locking her ankles together. Michael guided himself in and thrust slowly, never looking away. Words were unnecessary, and only their quickening breaths filled the room, as their desire to please the other one grew exponentially. Michael groaned when Sierra tightened around him and he moved faster, slipping his hand on her mound. He caressed it, his fingers tracing her outer lips without ever touching her clit.

By then, Sierra was a quivering mess, whimpers coming out of her mouth. Still staring straight into his eyes, she saw what she had been yearning for. Understanding love. She didn’t need anything more to come undone, her eyes rolling back while Michael thrust once more, hard, spilling himself in a low groan.

_Gluttony is not always a sin...if shared._


	3. Greed - Jeremy Renner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you partake of the after holiday sales? Did you overspend? You greedy little thing. Sin further...

“They’re ready for you, Mr. Renner.”

Jeremy looked at Jim, the man who had entered the room. The actor stood, straightening his immaculate suit and adjusting his tie so that it was correct; he gave off the air of confidence and elegance. Checking the time on his watch, he noticed he hadn’t been kept waiting too long. _Impressive_ , he thought.

He was led into a large bedroom; it was immaculately furnished in shades of white, cream, and pale yellow, his favourite colour. The bed was four poster and invitingly large. Standing in the middle of the room were several women of all shapes and sizes; they were lined up in different clothing, all quite revealing, showing off curves and skin. However, all of them had coy smiles on their faces when Jeremy entered. “Good evening ladies,” he greeted them.

“Good evening, Mr. Renner,” they all said in unison. “Happy Birthday!” Some of them giggled at how silly they all sounded.

Jeremy slowly walked up and down the line of girls while considering his options carefully. A few of the women winked at him and blew him kisses, but none of them were allowed to coax him into choosing them beyond that. When he came upon one red-haired girl wearing a bright yellow low cut tank top and ¾ blue jeans, he smiled and nodded at her; the girl pumped her fist shamelessly stepping backwards out of the line. “And you,” he said pointing to another girl, blonde, wearing a flowing pink sundress. She grinned and joined the other one. They immediately began whispering to each other, eyeing him up.

The rest of the girls sounded their disappointment as Jim told them ‘better luck next time’ and they filed out of the room, Jeremy saying goodbye to them all individually with a nod of farewell at the door. When Jim left, Jeremy shut the door and turned to the two ladies he’d chosen as his bedmates for the evening. He walked over to a plush chair, shucking his jacket off and hanging it up neatly, loosening his tie as he went and sat down. “Undress each other,” he said with no preamble.

The girls wasted no time, taking items of clothing off the other until they were both down to their panties; neither had worn a bra. At the same time, Jeremy removed his shoes and socks and began unbuttoning his shirt.

“You should let me do that,” the redhead said boldly.

“No, you should let _me_ do that,” the blonde argued playfully.

Jeremy chuckled but finished undoing the buttons himself. “So greedy, girls,” he scolded gently, “it’s my birthday so _I_ get to call the shots.” He leaned back and popped open the button of his trousers and lowered the zipper, slowly, pulling himself free. He was already rock hard with anticipation. “Kiss each other.”

The girls complied, the redhead clearly taking charge; wrapping her fingers into the blonde’s hair and sensually kissing her lips. Without further prompting, the blonde slid her fingers down the redhead’s collarbone and began massaging her breasts gently.

Jeremy lightly ran his palm up and down his shaft, watching the girls as they got more intimate with each other, a smirk on his lips. He’d never had these two together before, and it was turning out to be an interesting combination as they clearly sought to outdo each other’s moves. “Come and tend to my needs,” he requested, his voice a little rough.

Pulling away from each other, the girls eagerly went towards him. They knew what he was referring to and they both knelt in front of him. Jeremy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as both of them licked and nibbled up and down his engorged member. They then took turns to swallow him into their hot mouths right down to the base and back up. Occasionally, they would ‘forget’ him and kiss each other around the tip of his sensitised flesh, but then go back to paying him attention. He pressed a hand to each of the backs of their neck and encouraged them, in turn, to go faster around him.

When he felt almost too close to the edge, he growled slightly and pulled them both back. “Get on the bed,” he ordered them and they both sauntered over as he stood. He decided not to remove his clothes, his shirt open showing off his toned pecs and abs, his trousers sitting on his hips, but not falling any lower. “Play some more with each other, but I want you,” he pointed to the redhead, “to lie on top of her,” he said pointing to the blonde.

The blonde laid back on the bed as the redhead straddled her, both opening their legs as wide as they could. They kissed each other again, the redhead reaching between their bodies to play with the blonde’s opening, the blonde rubbing her pussy against the soft, well-manicured hand.

Jeremy got onto the bed on his knees. “Hmm…” he pondered out loud, “...who first?” He rubbed the blunt head of his cock against one dripping opening, then the other, the two girls moaning.

“Me,” the blonde begged.

“No, me!” the redhead demanded.

“She’s not as tight as me!”

The redhead gasped at the blonde’s statement and plunged her fingers inside her ‘angrily’. The blonde moaned. “She’s preoccupied,” Red smirked, looking over her shoulder at Jeremy and wiggled her ass as he passed over her slit.

Jeremy laughed. “Fair enough,” and he pressed himself into the redhead. She squealed with delight as he thrust into her slowly. He counted to himself in his head; after twenty, he pulled out of her and dipped lower and entered the blonde, even around the redhead’s fingers. He pumped in twenty times and then transferred back to the redhead.

The two were very vocal about the amount of time he spent inside each of them. “She got twenty-one!” was uttered by whichever one he wasn’t currently buried in, and there was clenching around him as he went to pull out of her, a desperate attempt to keep him embedded within her instead of moving on to the other.

Occasionally, on an outward pull before plunging back into one, the other would grab him and coax him inside of her instead, eliciting complaint. Jeremy found it all very amusing. Soon, he was pumping into one, then the other, one thrust each.

He had been close when they had been sucking him off; now he was close again from being inside them both. “I’m getting close, ladies,” he choked, his grip on the redhead’s hips tightening and thrusting into her without going back to the blonde. “Who wants my come?”

“I do!” they both said at the same time.

He pulled out of the redhead and plunged into the blonde, just so she wouldn’t feel deprived. He fucked her harder and felt himself about to fall over the edge. He then pulled away from them both and began jerking quickly. “Come on then,” he said urgently, “give me your tits.”

The girls scrambled to face him eagerly, and with a grunt, he spurted his offering on to them. The redhead smirked and ducked down to take his cock into her mouth to catch the last remnants of his ejaculation and he groaned, her mouth feeling like heaven as he came down from his high.

“That’s not fair!” the blonde exclaimed as she pulled the redhead from him. “I want a taste as well!” She pushed her over and began lapping at the spunk over her chest.

The redhead giggled and swiped the semen that was on the blonde’s body and licked that from her fingers while the blonde moved lower. Jeremy sat back on his heels, panting, watching the two. They were playing with each other, moaning, squirming, wriggling against each other, bringing each other to their own bliss and that in itself was enough for him to feel the stirrings for a second round again.

When the girls had both had their fun and they lay together in a tangle of limbs, he stood up from the bed and stripped all his clothes off. “So, ladies, who’s ready for round two?”

“ME!”


	4. Envy - James McAvoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The January sales are nearly over, but did you miss that big deal? Did you friends manage to get their hands on some great stuff for cheap? Are you JEALOUS?? Sin further with Envy!

James frowned and growled slightly under his breath. His friend Anton, his so-called friend, was cock blocking him! He’d been working on that girl all night and with one squeeze of her upper arm and a charismatic grin, Anton had whisked her away to dance. And now she was grinding against him, clearly showing signs that she was ready to be taken home and fucked. _The bastard! That should have been me she was dry humping._

James wasn’t surprised, though. He was 5 foot 7 inches of nothing special while Anton was over 6 foot, quite muscular, and clearly the dominant male in any room he walked into. But he was also James’ roommate and a very good friend...well...ex-good friend if he ended up going home with the slut.

He brooded quietly, drowning his annoyance and envy in his beer as he watched the girl whisper something in Anton’s ear. He saw Anton smile devilishly and answer back. James was surprised when Anton made a gesture towards him and he quickly plastered a nonchalant expression on his face rather than the dour one from seconds ago. The girl turned to look at him. Her eyes were fairly glazed over and she was clearly drunk…he should know since he’d been buying drinks for her all night...but she gave him a smile and nodded her head emphatically. Then she began to stumble over to him, followed closely by Anton, James hypnotised by the sway of her hips in that emerald green dress.

Anton’s heavy Edinburgh accent cut through his thoughts. “Mate, you up for a threesome? She’s very keen! I told her if she wants me to fuck her pussy, she’ll have to take you in the arse.” Anton wasn’t really asking a question. He was basically saying ‘Mate, if you want sex, you’re going to have to take what you can.’

With every fibre of his being telling him to cut his losses and go back to the hotel to wank off alone, James looked at the leggy blonde, who was only just shorter than him. She was licking her lips in anticipation. The drag of that tongue across her bottom lip was what had drawn him to her in the first place, imagining it around his cock. “Well, how could I say no to someone so beautiful?” he answered, his Glaswegian brogue only just permeating through the deep reverberations of the thumping music.

The three of them quickly made their way  to a hotel he and Anton were staying at during their visit to London from Scotland. The cab ride was one sided, the girl kissing each of them intently, but by the end of it, she was practically in Anton’s lap; James already feeling left out.

In Anton’s hotel room, the woman quickly showed them just how eager she was, stripping for them to some music while Anton just as eagerly shed his clothing. The two of them then went on to touch and lick and nibble on each other wherever they could. James felt he may as well have not even been there.

“Drinks?” he asked loudly, snapping them out of their attentions for each other.

“Uh, yeah, mate,” Anton said as the girl slid down his body, kneeling on the floor. She proceeded to take his cock into her mouth and suck him while he groaned. “Oh, fuck!”

James snorted softly and went to the mini bar and grabbed three glasses. He poured the girl a vodka and diet coke, the drink she’d been on all night, and a whiskey for him and Anton. He glanced back when he heard the girl moan. Anton now had her on the bed, legs around his shoulders and was going down on her.

Licking his lips subconsciously, James thought that if Anton hadn’t shown up, that would’ve been him between her legs. _So much for a threesome_. Anton was going to get her off and then fuck her and then they’d probably just both fall asleep from the amount of vigour and alcohol they…

A lightbulb went off in James’ head. He told Anton he was going to just freshen up in the bathroom, to which his muscular friend responded with a wave of hand, not breaking away from the girl’s tasty pussy. He slipped into the bathroom and began rummaging through Anton’s toiletries bag. James quickly found what he was looking for: Anton’s Diazepam for his shoulder; it sometimes jumped from its joint due to an old high school rugby injury. Anton would usually take one if it happened, which would ease the pain and make him slightly dozy, but...if he took three…

With an evil grin, James popped three of the little yellow pills into his hand and proceeded to crush them into a fine powder between two teaspoons that he grabbed from the tea station. He then slipped them into one of the whiskies.

By the time he was satisfied that the powder wouldn’t be detected, the girl was keening loudly, gripping Anton’s hair in her long fingers and screaming through her orgasm. When Anton surfaced for air, James brought the drink over and gave it to him.

“Thanks, pal,” the tall man said, clinking his glass against James’ and then downing the whole thing, much to James’ glee. He then handed the glass back to him and joined the girl on the bed again. “Get undressed and join us,” Anton said with a grin. He lay next to the panting girl and started kissing her fervently, kneading her breasts while she took his cock into her slim hand.

James took his time taking off every item of his clothes, watching, waiting. Anton was a big man, but three Diazepam would affect him quickly. When he was down to just his socks, which he decided to keep on for the hell of it, he grabbed some lube and crawled onto the foot of the bed. Squirting some into his hand, he began stroking himself, watching the girl writhe. She was stunningly beautiful and tonight could have gone very differently if his stupid roommate hadn’t been such a dick.

She squealed as Anton grabbed her hips and hauled her on top of him to straddle his lap, his cock pressing against her wet slit insistently. He smiled up at her and pressed inside and she sunk down to engulf him entirely. They both groaned and Anton began a slow pace.

James shuffled further up the bed and immediately began playing with the girl’s puckered hole, pressing a finger inside her, finding her deliciously tight. Maybe having the only option of her rear entrance wouldn’t be so bad after all. A second and third finger made sure she was stretched before he placed the tip of his cock against her and he was inside her within seconds.

He and Anton had done this before, taking a girl home and both having her at the same time, and so they had learned to create a good rhythm, one pulled, the other pushing so she was constantly filled by one or the other cock. Occasionally, they’d lose it and both fill her at the same time and she groaned happily. Before long, however, James realised that he was thrusting a lot quicker than Anton was and to his delight, he could see the jock’s eyes slowly closing, the grip on the girl’s hips faltering to land back on the bed.

“Anton?” the girl asked confused when he stopped moving altogether. He could hear the indignation in her unimpressed snort.

James looked over her shoulder, still thrusting gently. “Oh dear, looks like you can’t always judge how good someone will be in bed by how they look, eh?” He grabbed her breasts and continued to fuck her from behind. “If he’s even still hard, just bounce up and down, I’m sure it’ll be as satisfying.”

The girl groaned and gyrated her hips in time to his thrusts, Anton somehow still managing to remain hard even in his current state. James watched her bring a hand to her core to rub her neglected clit, grinding against Anton’s sleeping body. “That’s it, lass, come for me. Come all over his stupid ineffective prick and clench around me! That’s it… That’s it!” She did just that and within a few seconds, she was chanting his name, not Anton’s, _his_ name as she came, James following shortly after with a loud grunt.

He pulled out, panting, and she rolled off of Anton’s snoring body. She tutted at the muscular frame and got off the bed, tottering to the bathroom to get cleaned up. James got partially dressed and smirked at his sleeping pal.

The girl came out of the bathroom and he handed her clothes to her. “Fancy coming to my room for the rest of the night? I promise not to fall asleep before you’re completely satisfied.” The girl looked at Anton and she nodded to James. He smiled and crooked his elbow for her to take.

As they left Anton’s room, James took one last look at his sleeping companion. He chuckled, happy that he’d gotten one over on his muscular friend. He switched off the light and closed the door loudly. The sound caused Anton to roll over onto his side and start drooling, a side effect of the muscle relaxant, his cock still hard and unsatisfied.


	5. Wrath - Benedict Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sales are over. Days are short, nights long and it's AGES away from your next holiday. Yes, I'd be angry too.

Dominique gritted her teeth, adjusting her corset while she scanned herself in the mirror. It was tight but not enough to cut off her breathing, yet she hated wearing it. She hated the whole French maid outfit; it made her feel like a fool, her ass almost showing and her breasts close to popping out.

“Are you ready, darling?

Benedict entered the room, adjusting his tie and smoothing out his jacket cuffs. He looked her up and down, his eyes twinkling as he saw Dominique. He approved with a nod. “You look gorgeous, Mini.”

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, grabbing the little red neck garment and tying it in the back. Benedict had requested her hair be tied in a bun in the back so she wasn’t wearing the fake headband.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” he asked, seemingly annoyed.

“No, I didn’t, Sir.”

“I saw you. Trust me, you will be punished for it later, but right now, we don’t have time. They will be here in a few minutes.”

Dominique grabbed his forearm and looked up at him, tears prickling in her eyes. “Please don’t make me do this. I’ve changed my mind. I… I can’t.”

He scolded her gently, running his index along her jaw. “Too late, Mini.” The doorbell resonated in the house and he raised an eyebrow. “They’re here. You’ll be wonderful. Make me proud and you will be rewarded.”

Her shoulders slumping, she swallowed back her tears. Dominique had thrown this silly French maid idea up in the air and Benedict had jumped on it. Not only had he jumped on it, he had expanded the idea. Now, she had to play maid to his friends while they could almost see every intimate part of her. She’d also have to all call them “Sir”. She didn’t mind calling him “Sir”, as this was their lifestyle. They had chosen this as their relationship and it fulfilled them both. Dominique felt she had finally found someone who understood her needs and who the same ones she did. But she wasn’t yet comfortable revealing that to the rest of the world, much less Benedict’s male friends. 

Her heart heavy and her hands shaking, she walked to the kitchen in her ridiculously high heels and brewed tea. The idea was for them to have a tea party.  _ Grown men, having a tea party served by a sexy French maid. _ Dominique scoffed and sniffled, wiping an escaped tear from her cheek.

“Anything to add, darling? You’re already in enough trouble as it is.”

Dominique turned around to see Benedict leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed, his gaze dark. Shaking her head vigorously, she prepared cups, sugar, and milk, honey and lemon even, in case some had different tastes, all the while remaining silent.

Benedict cocked his head to the side, his tone lower as he added, “I thought as much. Everyone’s seated and ready. They know the rules. No touching, only looking. Be on your best behavior.”

With a nod, she picked up the tray. “Yes, Sir.” She walked past him and he patted her ass, just enough for her to shudder and steady herself. She didn’t want to give him any more chance to take advantage of the situation. 

In the living room, Benedict’s friends Stephen, Henry, Patrick, Erik, Charlie, and Linus were sitting, chatting about work. When they saw her coming in, Dominique felt them staring; had their eyes been lasers, she would’ve been naked and or burned by lust. Some of them cleared their throats and she closed her eyes, red covering her cheeks. She knew them well, having been introduced to them previously, and that made this all the more embarrassing. Walking quickly towards the coffee table, she leaned down to put the tray on it, showing her ass as she bent at the knees. Inhaling sharply, Dominique shuffled to the kitchen and filled the teapot with scorching water, her hands shaking hard.

“You could’ve at least said hello, Mini. That was very rude of you,” Benedict scolded from the doorway.

“None of them said hello either,” she impudently replied.

“Wow! You’re really fishing for punishment today, darling. You’ll make my palm burn in no time when I’m done with you.”

Dominique’s breath hitched and she swallowed hard, not daring to look at him as she passed him to go around and serve tea. She picked up cups and went to Patrick, pouring the drink slowly, unable to look any him in the eye. “Hi, Patrick” she whispered. “Hope you’re having a nice day.”

“Hey luv, you look gorgeous like this,” he replied with a grin.

She nodded then went to Charlie. “Hello, Charlie. Glad you could be here today,” she murmured. 

Charlie smiled and she went on her way after giving him his cup. For every man, she poured and walked around. It was only when she grabbed the tray for another round with the milk and sugar that she saw Benedict’s glare. Her lip quivered and she froze, realizing what she had done.

“Gentlemen, has my lovely Dominique called any of you “Sir”?” he asked.

The men shook their heads. Charlie rubbed his chin, as did Stephen. Patrick smirked, his eyebrow raising. Erik shifted in his chair and Linus brought his fingers to his temple, tapping it lightly, while Henry snorted and held in a chuckle.

It was like all her energy left her body. Dominique didn’t like this little game but had agreed to it and now, she was regretting it.  _ Too late _ , she told herself. She could hear the spoons and plates rattling in the tray as she walked around and when she got to Stephen, she accidentally knocked over his cup, spilling tea on the floor. Horrified, she looked down as it leaked around the chair leg and held in a sob. She turned around and Benedict was on her like a hawk, his hand gripping her wrist.

He growled at her and pulled her along. “It seems you still have ways to go to satisfy me. From the minute you put on at that costume, you’ve been a brat. And you know what happens when you behave like that.”

Dominique didn’t answer, only following as quick as she could with those heels. Benedict sat down on the Louis XIV chair and laid her across his lap, face down. “Answer me, Dominique, or I swear, you won’t sit correctly for a month.”

Her breath hitched as her gaze remained low. “I do know, Sir. I’m really trying.” 

“No, you are not. You’ve been whining all day, trying to back out of our deal. You know I don’t condone whining.”

Dominique sniffled and gripped the armchair. “Yes, Sir.”

“I told you what would happen if you didn’t behave today, didn’t I? Tell the gentlemen here.”

She clenched her jaw and did her best not to look at the men but Benedict grabbed her bun and tugged on her hair. “Tell them,” he growled.

Wincing, she murmured, “You said you would spank me in front of them.”

“Yes, I did. They know about our lifestyle, even if we don’t demonstrate in public, but they’ve always been curious about it.”

“Please, Sir. Please, no!”

“It’s too late now. You will be a good girl and you will take your punishment with dignity.”

Erik shifted uncomfortably in his seat, reaching out to Benedict. “Hey Ben, it’s fine. We don’t need to see it.”

“Nonsense. She knows the deal and the consequences. She knows the only way to stop me and she will do that if she deems it necessary,” Benedict explained.

Having said that, he lifted the tiny skirt covering Dominique’s backside and pulled down the flimsy red underwear. He caressed her rump gently and she cringed. She knew he liked to tease right before a hard slap so she braced herself. When it came down, she cried out, her whole body jerking, and clamped her eyes shut. The next few blows were just as hard and she whined at every single one of them until she heard Benedict growl. “Mini, stop that this instant. You’re pushing your luck.”

“My luck?” She scoffed but immediately regretted it as hell rained down on her ass and tears streamed down her face. 

She still was impulsive, as much in her words as in her actions and Benedict never let any of those fly under the radar, this time, even less. Hiccupping, she lifted her head and met six fiery gazes and saw the men uncomfortable and most of all, horny. It was enough for her; the pain she could take, but the humiliation was enough. She shifted her body towards Benedict and uttered one simple word. “Palace.”

Benedict froze, recognising the safeword, and stopped, his hand resting on her back. He gently lifted Dominique up so she’d look at him and cupped her face. “This is  _ not _ over, Mini. Not by a long shot. Go wait in the bedroom,” he commanded.

He pulled up her underwear, pushed down her skirt, and Dominique scurried off to their bedroom. To make it easier on herself, she went to Benedict’s dresser and opened the bottom drawer, finding his flogger. She thought he might be lenient knowing she was repentant. She heard the entrance door close and Benedict’s shoes on the floor so she quickly kneeled beside the bed, her gaze down. 

Taking one look at Dominique, Benedict crooned, “Good girl. But don’t think for an instant that I will go easy on you. I know why you used your safe word. And yes, you can use it again now if you think I’m being too hard on you, but if you do, we’ll have to have a serious discussion.”

“Yes, Sir. And no, Sir, I will not use it again.”

“Then I understand why you did so,” he added. He slipped his finger under Dominique’s chin, tilting her head up. “The flogger? Are you sure? I’m very angry. You’ve mouthed off, disrespected my friends, spilled the tea, all in a matter of thirty minutes. I’ve had to send them home.”

Dominique sniffled. “Wh-why?”

“Because I had to deal with you. Now, enough talking. Get up. And strip for me, darling.”

Dominique stood and shook her head, not wanting to give in like she usually did. The fact that he had made her wear this ridiculous outfit angered her and she wanted him to look at it longer so he could see how she hated it. 

Benedict loosened his tie and his eyes turned darker. “No?” She shook her head again. “I wasn’t asking,” he growled.

He closed the gap between them, grabbing her corset, and ripped it at the seams, the garment falling the floor. Dominique yelped and nearly covered herself, a habit she still had even in these moments; it only made Benedict angrier. “You’re mine. To love, to watch, and to discipline,” he said. He ripped her knickers as well, then turned her around. “Hands on the post, don’t you dare fucking move. Understood?”

She trembled as she circled the bedpost with her hands, gripping it tightly. “Yes, Sir.”

The first lash came down, surprising her. It had been a long time since she had been flogged. She always preferred his hand but knew Benedict loved this toy. She cried out when he successively lashed until he reaching ten. She counted them in her head, even if he hadn’t asked.

“Such a good girl, keeping quiet,” he said, caressing her reddened ass. “You’re making me so hard but I’m still angry, Mini, you have no idea.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll try harder next time.”

Benedict growled. “There won’t be a next time, darling. Because I wanted to fuck you so much in front of them, it scared me. Only I should see you squirm, writhe, and beg.”

“Yes, Sir,” Dominique whimpered. “Only you, Sir.” She cried out when he lashed again. 

He went on until he reached fifteen, and Dominique felt her hands starting to slip from the pole, damp from the sweat that was dripping from her forehead that was pressed against it. Another order came from behind her.

“Get on the bed, face down, hands behind your back.”

Her legs shaking, Dominique climbed on the bed and assumed the position while Benedict gathered her hands and bound them with his silk tie. She turned her head on the bed to look at him, sniffling. “I love you, Sir.”

He smiled, his fingers trailing down her back to end on along the cleft of her ass. “I love you too. Promise me you’ll remember that.”

“I promise,” Dominique breathed out.

“You do? Good, because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t…”

Benedict shed his clothes quickly, Dominique staring in silence. She always found him so beautiful, his body lean yet sculpted, and the V-shaped muscles leading down to his pelvis still arousing now as they had the first time they were together. 

He put a knee on the bed, parting her legs and guided himself at her entrance. He then grabbed her hair, resting his hand on the back of her neck, the other grasping her bound hands. With one swift move of his hips, he pushed his shaft all the way up to the hilt, without any gentleness or care if Dominique was ready or not. He thrust hard, leaning over her, pressing her face into the mattress. “You provoked me tonight on purpose, didn’t you? Didn’t you?!”

Her voice muffled by the bedspread, Dominique tried to deny his accusations. “No, Sir, no I didn’t!”

Growling, he pounded even harder, his hips slapping against her reddened ass each time; bringing pleasure and pain to a whole new level for Dominique. “You did. I know you did, you little  _ slut _ . You wanted this to happen; you wanted to invoke my wrath. Clever little girl, but you weren’t anticipating this, were you?!”

She tried to deny it but only gasps of lusty desire escaped her lips. Dominique couldn’t even shake her head; the feeling of his cock bottoming out was driving her insane and she moaned, then screamed in the fabric. Benedict fucked her in a frenzy, throwing his head back, pounding harder. He released his grip on Dominique’s head and caressed her ass, then spanked it, one cheek after the other.

Dominique was so close, she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to ask permission but she managed to turn her head to the side and beg. “Please, Sir, PLEASE! Can I come, please Sir?”

“Not yet, Mini. You need to learn your lesson,” Benedict shouted, pistoning her with all his might. “When you make a deal, you do not back out, you do not play your part half-assed. Never again will you embarrass me in front of my friends!”

“No, Sir, I promise, I promise!” Dominique squealed. She felt like her body about to give in and her insides clenched so hard, it made Benedict’s cock feel even bigger inside of her. “PLEASE SIR, PLEASE!

Benedict smacked her ass again, then snaked his hand around her body, finding her clit; flicking it repeatedly. “Come, Dominique, do it now. Come for me or I swear I won’t let you come for the rest of the evening.”

The threat was enough for her to be washed over by a wave of pleasure. She tensed, her body arching, and screamed her ecstasy as Benedict rammed into her, finding his own release. He bellowed and collapsed over her, only holding himself up with his arms on either side of her body. He pulled out, laying on his side, and untied Dominique’s hands, gathering her into his arms. 

She curled up into his embrace, shivering, tiny sobs coming out of her throat. “I’m so sorry, Sir,” she cried softly.

“I know you are, my beautiful girl,” Benedict said, caressing her face with his fingers. “You’re forgiven. But let’s make a deal now. We never do this in front of people again and you _ never _ throw ideas like this on the table. Because you know I will take you up on them.”

“I won’t, Sir, I swear.”

“I love you so much but punishing you this way is very difficult. It’s like I’m a whole other person,” he explained.

Dominique hugged him tighter and nuzzled his damp chest. “And I love you. And I love that other person you become. We both know that I wouldn’t stay if I didn’t. And seeing your wrath this way is so fucking sexy,” she told him, a smile on her face.

“Language, Mini,” he scolded gently. “I’ll remember that the next time I take out the riding crop,” he smirked.

“Don’t you Sherlock me, Sir. I’m good with the flogger.”

Benedict ran his hand down her back to cup her warm ass. “You are. I’m so very proud of you for taking your punishment this way. I can’t wait until you disobey me again.”


	6. Pride - Robert Downey Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you stuck to your New Year's resolutions? New Year, New You? Dry January? If you have, you should be very proud of yourself...

The party was at its peak, everyone dancing or drinking. Renna swayed in her dark purple thigh-length dress, dancing along with her friend Anya. On the other side of the room, Robert Downey Jr strutted his stuff, smiling, winking, faking the Iron Man move with his arm. Every once in awhile, he’d glance at Renna while licking his lips.

“Look at him, he keeps devouring you with his eyes from over there,” Anya told her friend.

Renna smirked. “I know. Smug bastard. But he’s so hot, I’d take him home.” 

Anya burst out laughing and the women kept dancing for a while, then went on to refresh their Cosmos.

It was a simple industry party; Marvel celebrating another success of a new movie. Renna was there as an events consultant, having put together the party, and Anya was her best friend and assistant. So, even if they were having fun, Renna still had to keep a close eye on things. She knew she could go home once the speeches from Mr. Lee and some other industry buffs were done.

The night progressed slowly, people enjoying themselves. Renna danced closer to Robert a few times, smiling, but never stopped to talk to him, as someone was always drawing him in a conversation. In the late hours of the evening, she found Anya and they put the finishing touches to the night, knowing they had done all they could do for the evening. Anya hid a yawn and tried to keep her eyes open. Renna noticed, and she sent her associate off. “Go home, Anya, we’re done here anyway. I’ll follow soon.”

“Oh yeah? What about him?” Anya replied, wiggling her eyebrows and making eye movements towards the actor.

Renna smirked. “Shut up and go home!” she laughed.

“Alright, fine, but you have to do something about this.” Anya laughed, pushing Renna towards Robert, as he walked by her. 

The woman stumbled and had to grip Robert’s arm not to fall. He grabbed her just in time when her heel twisted and supported her by her elbow, then wrapped his arm around her waist. “Careful there, baby. Wouldn’t wanna fall flat on your face in front of everyone, would you?” He smiled, his voice as smooth as honey.

She snorted. “Baby? Really?”

“You don’t like that?” Robert asked. “Alright, I apologize. Can I ask for a dance to be forgiven? I'm a very good dancer!" He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning.

Renna rolled her eyes but still felt liked dancing so took the hand he was offering. He made her twirl on the dance floor, before breaking out into an improvised hips sway, shaking them from left to right, a sexy grin plastered on his face. She shook her head at him and kept dancing, trying to keep up.

Detailing him from head to toe, Renna appreciated the fact that he was perfectly dressed; his suit tailored to his body and fitting like a glove. Smile wrinkles at the corner of his eyes made him look sexy; Renna felt a hot flush through her body when he winked at her again. She smiled and looked away but Robert wrapped his arms around her again, making her move slower and slower, as the song tempo quieted down. He slid his hand on her naked upper back, then into her hair, his fingers grazing her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Renna held her breath as the older man held her tighter. He leaned in and whispered, “You’ve been watching me all night, baby, and I know you know I’ve been doing the same. How about we dump these chumps and I take you home for a wild ride?”

Renna nodded as his hand descended her back, goosebumps rising on her skin. He held her close, ushering her to the door but before they exited, he turned around, hailing a few of his famous friends. “Told you I’d take her home, suckers!” he bellowed with pride. It was only when he turned around and saw Renna’s dark stare that he realized it wasn’t as funny as he thought. He drew her in, his hand on the small of her back. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit tipsy. Shall we go?”

She heard wolf whistles and cat calls but decided to ignore them, since she really did like her collaboration with Marvel and wanted it to keep going after this party. She sighed and walked along with Robert, who led her to a black Mustang Cabriolet. “Would you rather I put the top back on?” he asked.

“Of course, not. I love the wind and my face, and you love to show off, it seems,” she replied.

Robert laughed and went around to open the door, patiently waiting for Renna to be seated comfortably, her seatbelt buckled. He slipped into the driver’s seat, grinning like a child in front of a birthday cake. With paparazzi snapping his picture and fans cheering as they drove off, she could tell that he relished in his own fame, and was proud of it.

Renna sunk back in her seat, humming along with the radio. He looked at her and reached out, his hand sliding on her thigh. “You’ll have a fantastic time tonight, baby, I promise,” he said, blowing her a kiss. “I’m quite the talent in the sack!”

“Could you be cockier?” Renna scoffed.

“Nope! Admit it, you like it,” he cooed, slipping his hand under her dress. 

When he pushed aside the fabric of her lacy thong, teasing her tender and moist flesh, she hitched a breath. His fingers teased her pulsating clit. “You see, you already want me,” he added, pulling out his wet fingers, licking them as he kept an eye on the road.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Renna groaned. “Get us there already.”

“Yes ma’am,” Robert acquiesced.

It took merely five minutes for them to get to his beautiful house in the hills. Once they were inside, Renna pushed off his jacket and he spun her around to unzip her dress. She stepped out of her heels and Robert led the way to the bedroom, tugging on her dress. She giggled as she shed it on the floor while trying to pull off his tie, throwing it over her shoulder. He growled lowly when he saw her matching underwear ready to lunge at her, but stopped when she hurried to take them off. “You’re so hot, you’re making me hard as rock,” he whispered, rubbing his crotch.

“Isn’t that the plan?” Renna asked with a wink. “Off with those pants. And come here...you’ve got work to do,” she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading her legs.

Robert scrambled to undress, almost falling to the floor when his sock got caught in the hem of his pants but managed to take everything off. Taking a stance, he scanned Renna from head to toe, then lunged at her, sending her into a fit of giggles. He kissed her wildly, pushing his tongue into her mouth while her hands flew to his hair. She tugged on it, making him groan. He didn’t waste a moment, his large hand caressing her inner thighs, only to cup her sex, his fingers rubbing gently. “I’ve been thinking about this all night,” he finally admitted.

Moaning, Renna bucked her hips when he slipped a finger in. Pleasure made her quiver when she felt him pumping slowly. She tugged his hair once more. “Robert, don’t tease me. Just...ooooh!” She gasped when he thumbed her clit, sucking on a nipple while his goatee scraped her breast. “More, please, more,” she begged softly.

Moving over her, Robert knelt between her legs, parting them ever so slowly. Stroking his shaft, he placed it at her entrance and snapped his hips, ramming quick and hard. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he growled. 

The pace he set was fast, Renna having to grip his forearms to hold on. She raised her legs to wrap around his waist, trying to get a better angle from him. But still, Robert fucked her like there was no tomorrow and she could barely feel anything. 

Five minutes later, it was over, Robert panting on her side, smiling like he was the King of the world. “How was that for you, baby?” he asked proudly.

Renna rolled her eyes and sat up. The first thing she saw was his tie lying on the edge of the bed so she grabbed it and tied Robert’s hands behind his back, making him slide off along the side of the bed. Sitting on the floor, he looked up, his face stamped with a question mark, then a large grin. “You’re kinky. I like that.”

Without a word and glaring daggers at him, Renna walked to the window seat, looked out to make sure no one could see and sat against the sturdy window; spreading her legs for Robert to see. Staring straight into his eyes, her hand went up to her hair, untying the loose curly ponytail, her hair cascading over her breasts. Trailing her fingers on each side of her neck, she breathed slowly, watching for a reaction from the bound man.

“What are you doing there all alone? Let me help!” he pleaded.

“Like you just did? I barely had time to feel anything, you cocky prick. Now, let me show you what feels good to me,” Renna replied, her tone leaving no space for a reply. 

She cupped her breasts, flicking her thumbs over her nipples, and kneaded them slowly, while rocking her hips. Her arousal was seeping on the cushion and her breath hitched when she slipped a hand over her core, the palm of her hand pressing on her clit. She moaned and split her folds open with her fingers, gently rubbing up and down; coating her digits with her juices. 

Robert shifted uncomfortably, anger showing on his face. “Oh, come on, baby, you don’t have to do that. I can do it for you.”

“Can you really?” Renna asked, raising an eyebrow. Biting her lip, she glanced at Robert and saw him squirm, his cock standing proud. She could see in his eyes the pent-up desire, the misery she was putting him through, knowing he couldn’t move a muscle but she didn’t care. She inserted two fingers, pumping slow as she rocked her body back and forth. “This is what feels good to me, Robert. Touch me, feel me, bring me up and then fuck me. I can do this all night, make myself come in front of you and I’ll be happy knowing it’s torturing you.”

“Please, I’m sorry. I let my pride get in the way.”

Renna kept fucking herself, her fingers moving faster, her thumb pressing harder on her clit while she groped her breasts one by one with her other hand. “Go on,” she breathed out.

“I can make you come. I promise I will, all night. Please. Please let me touch you,” he begged again, almost whining.

She could see he truly was sorry and his cock was rigid, almost purple with want. As much as she wanted him to suffer, she wanted him inside of her. But still, it wasn’t enough. “Are you sure you can? From what I felt, it’s more like wham-bam-thank you ma’am tonight,” she scolded him. Her climax was right there. Renna knew it and she wanted to punish Robert for his attitude so she leaned her head back, raised her leg higher and added a third finger, quickly bringing herself to a resounding orgasm, her cries filling the room as she came undone. 

Her body spasming, she panted and laid back against the cool window, her eyes locked with Robert’s. His whole body was tensed and she could see the pre-cum glistening at his tip. “Do you see? Did you watch closely?” Renna asked, standing up, grazing her lips with her wet fingers.

“Yes, yes I did. Please, baby,” Robert murmured. “I’m sorry.”

Renna walked up to him and stopped just in front, his face almost leveled with her sex and she slowly knelt, straddling him. She forcibly avoided touching him, seeing his jaw clench. “Are you really sorry, Robert? Can you really deliver?” she asked, taunting him.

“Yes, yes. Please!” he begged.

Renna’s lips raised into a soft smile and she lowered herself so their eyes were leveled. Stroking his cock slowly, she placed it at her entrance once she was on her knees and took him inside her, feeling him filling her. She reached behind him, loosening the tie. As soon as his hands were free, Robert whipped his arms forward, wrapping them around Renna’s back. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, thrusting up slow. “You feel so good around me,” he murmured.

She tried to rock her hips faster but Robert slid his hands over her ass, keeping her steady. “No no, let me. I made a promise and I intend to keep it.” He hummed, nipping and kissing her neck. Slowly pushing Renna on her back over the white shaggy carpet, he raised her legs, wrapping them around his waist but didn’t up the pace, instead leaning down to tease her nipples with his tongue; sucking them gently. 

Renna clamped her eyes shut, her nails digging into his shoulders. “Oh, my… Robert, faster, please!”

“No, baby. I’m taking care of you. I never want to hear the words ‘cocky prick’ again,” he growled, keeping the same pace but ramming harder, his pelvic bone grinding against Renna’s clit.

She moaned and locked her ankles together, digging her heels into his ass. Robert didn’t have a choice but to angle himself differently, as he pounded her hard but slow. Her gasps getting louder, Renna cried out. “Fuck, Robert, please!”

Robert licked and kissed her collarbone, complying to Renna’s demands. “As the lady commands!” Pushing himself up on his hands, he finally upped the pace and pounded her so hard, they both could hear the wetness of her juices as their flesh slapped.

“Oh, my God, yes! YES!! ROBERT!” she screamed.

Reaching between their bodies, Robert found her little bundle of nerves, rubbing it with his fingers while he pressed his palm on her mound. “Come on, baby, let go,” he whispered, his teeth grazing her nipple.

She slammed her fists on the floor and arched her back, her orgasm so strong that she almost passed out. Robert rammed in and out a few times, finding his own release, only to collapse over her, exhausted but smiling. Renna wrapped her arms around him while he rested his head on her breasts. “You know how much I hate it when you behave like a horny teenager, husband,” she panted. “You can’t leave your wife dissatisfied like that.”

He chuckled and rubbed his chin on her nipple, sending shivers along Renna’s body again. “No, wife, I really can’t. It won’t happen again. He smiled as he closed his eyes.

“You bet your ass it won’t. That and the little show when we left the party? Next time, you’re sleeping on the couch.”


	7. Sloth - Tom Hiddleston

After weeks and months of getting up early for work, when Tom woke up naturally that morning, he groaned and blinked in the dim light of the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Turning his head, he saw his girlfriend, Kathryn, still asleep; facing away from him. He smiled and turned to spoon her warm body and drifted back off to sleep.

When his alarm went off, he was more awake and swung his long legs out of bed. He padded over to his dresser and opened the drawers them gently. He didn’t want to wake Kathryn and knew the alarm had been too quiet for her when she was in deep sleep. He pulled on socks, his jogging bottoms, and a t-shirt. Quietly after picking up his running shoes, he tiptoed towards the bedroom door.

“Tom…” came her voice from the bed they shared, “...you promised.”

He froze at the door and turned to see Kathryn looking up at him, her long brown hair fanned over the pillow. He smiled at her charmingly. “Promised what, darling?”

She scrunched her nose and yawned. “You know what you promised. Not on Sundays.” She patted the bed next to her. “Come on.”

With a sigh and a soft chuckle, he put his shoes back down and began undressing as he walked back to the bed. He slipped back in completely naked. “Nothing gets by you, does it?”

The woman laughed and pushed him to lie back so she could cuddle him from the side. Her head was on his chest and an arm flung over his taut stomach. “Nope. You know this. Even fast asleep, I’m still the most observant person you’ve ever met.” She yawned again. “I know you love jogging, hun, but it’s Sunday! Day of rest! And you’ve been filming non-stop for weeks. Can’t you just be lazy for once?”

Tom was staring at the ceiling, and at the word ‘lazy’, he looked down at the top of her head. “Lazy?” he asked. “What is this ‘lazy’ you speak of?”

Kathryn giggled and looked up at him. “Lazy is what busy people do when they want to relax. Lazy is sitting around in your PJs watching telly instead of doing something that would otherwise be considered productive. Lazy is ordering take out because you want a break from cooking. Lazy is getting it delivered rather than going to fetch it, too. Lazy is getting ten more minutes of sleep because you _can_ . Lazy is _not_ going for a jog on Sundays because you want to lounge around in bed with your girlfriend.” She kissed his chin. “I know it’s a stretch for you.”

Smiling, Tom hummed at her explanation and ran his hand up and down her naked back like he knew she loved. “I see. You make some valid points there.”

They stayed like that for a few silent minutes, Tom tickling Kathryn’s back and neck. Occasionally she made purring noises, a clear indication she was enjoying what he was doing.

“There _is_ just one problem with being lazy,” he said declared. “I’m bored.” He laughed when the young woman smacked him. He knew she knew he wasn’t being serious.

Kathryn sighed and sat up, the sheets falling from her to reveal her naked breasts to him. She smiled coyly. “Well, being lazy and staying in bed has _some_ advantages.” She pulled the sheet from him and ran a hand from his chest down his torso. She bit her bottom lip and wrapped her hand around his semi-erect cock and stroked him slowly.

Grinning, Tom lifted himself onto his elbows and watched her. “Mmm, you’re right.” He looked into her bright blue eyes as her hand moved up and down the silken shaft with an even rhythm. He groaned when she licked her lips. He loved it when she did that; it meant he was in for a treat.

Kathryn leaned over, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could clearly see what she was doing. She still kept eye contact with him and lightly licked the tip of his cock and then swirled her wet tongue around the mushroom head. Leaning his head back, Tom’s eyes fluttered at the exquisite feeling. And he knew it was about to get a whole lot better!

Dropping back to lie flat on the bed, he hissed with pleasure as Kathryn sucked the head and then went deeper, and deeper, and deeper until she had him down her throat. He’d always been amazed that she could do this...not because he was particularly smug about his length, but because no one had done so before her. He’d never forced the issue, never requested it, so when Kathryn did it that first time, and he’d nearly come straight away, he was left breathless.

Clearly not wanting him to come quickly, Kathryn swallowed around him and then dragged back up his shaft slowly to the tip. She went back down again and repeated the motion over and over. Tom grunted as she sucked him with a tantalisingly teasing speed. He gripped the bedding when she did the thing he liked and grazed her teeth lightly over the tip. “God, Kat...please…” he begged breathlessly.

She knew he wanted her to speed up. Something that had amazed her, just like her being able to deepthroat had amazed him, was that Tom had a very short recovery period. She knew she could make him come through sucking him or jerking him off and _still_ be able to have him fuck her a few minutes later, usually after a good tongue lashing _down there_. But, that wasn’t the goal here. She wanted to take her time, wanted this to be slow, lazy, intimate.

Tom placed a hand on her head and tried to guide her speed, but she was having none of it. “Kathryn, please…” he begged. But she hummed around him with a definite negative tone: she wasn’t going to speed up.

For what seemed like hours, Kathryn sucked Tom’s cock at an infuriatingly slow rhythm. Tom wasn’t used to this, taking it slow. He never had the time really. Get up, jog, read scripts, practice lines, have meetings. He hadn’t really been kidding when he asked Kat about what being lazy meant - he didn’t have _time_ to be lazy!

Eventually, despite the slow build up, Tom was at a peak he didn’t think was possible and Kat seemed to take pity on him. Fondling his balls and stroking his perineum, she brought him to a resounding climax and with a loud and long deep groan, he came in her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed everything he gave to her, then continued sucking him until he was soft, so let him out with a wet pop.

Smiling up at him, she licked her lips and crawled up the bed to kiss him. Tom’s response was hungry, yet it would take a few minutes before anything more could be done. “Aren’t you glad you stayed in bed now?” she asked with a coy smile.

He laughed and cuddled her close. “I am. That was a real treat.”

Kat stroked his stomach. “Feel like returning the favour?”

Tom grinned and nodded. “Oh yes, very much.” He pushed her onto her back and kissed her lips and chin, down her neck, licking over her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. He suckled them, biting lightly like he knew she liked and was rewarded with positive moans and arching of her back. He continued his journey down to her navel, kissing her there, and moved lower, his breath ghosting over her soft curls. Tom took in her scent of arousal but a hand on his head told him not to tease her. He looked up and smiled. “I thought we were taking it slowly today?” he asked. He laughed when she smacked him lightly and spread her legs wider for him. “You know I can never deny you.” He lowered his head and went down on her with relish.

He took his time with her like she had with him; licking slowly, sucking gently, enjoying her flavour and her moans and gasps. When she begged him to speed up, he finally obliged and she came with loud cries of his name, panting, her face flushed from the orgasm. Tom lifted his head, rather pleased with himself; licking his lips and wiping his chin before sucking on his fingers. He was now ready for more. Climbing her body, covering her with himself, he kissed Kat and positioned himself at her entrance.

She protested quickly. “Tom, no, wait. I want to ride you.”

He pulled back and smiled. “I _love_ it when you take control.”

She grinned at him and they switched so he was lying on his back. Kat climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and placed him at her core, sinking down on his hardness. She groaned as he entered her and he gripped her hips tightly.

“Fuck, Kat…” he breathed. He was in awe of each time they had sex how tight she stayed.

She grinned down at him as she began to undulate her hips. “Kegels,” she said by way of explanation. He had no doubt. Kathryn was firm; normally going jogging with him, did Yoga and Pilatesé He also loved when she ate heartily. He’d told her many times he wouldn’t care if she got fat but she didn’t believe him.

But now, as she slowly moved above him, he couldn’t help but look up at her and marvel at her beauty. As much as he liked to be on top and in control, there was nothing sexier than a strong, confident woman in his eyes.

However, she moved slowly, looking into his eyes, smiling coyly and he needed more. “Please, Kat…faster…”

She shook her head, maintaining the slow pace. “Come on, Tom, you know how good this will be when you finally get to come.” She ran her hands over her breasts to entice him. It worked and he lifted his hands from her hips to her bosom and kneaded her flesh.

The room was filled with quiet panting and the odd “No, Tom” from Kat when he tried to take control and speed up. It wasn’t that he needed to speed up, he could keep going, but he knew that when he took her hard and fast, she loved it! He tried to overpower her, not trying too hard, but eventually, Kat grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. “Stop it!” she hissed and continued to fuck him slowly.

He grinned as he watched her breasts sway over his head as she bounced up and down. Even if she wanted to keep it slow and lazy, Tom knew the angle now was just perfect for her. Her breathing was harsher and he moans louder, and when he captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, the delicious cry of her pleasure pushed him closer to his own orgasm. He repeated the gesture with the other nipple and felt her begin to clench around him.

“Come on, Kat… I know you’re close. Come for me. Go as slow as you like, but come for me!” he urged. His reward was her breath hitching and she lifted up to lean back, her arms propping her up on his thighs. One of his hands slid down her abdomen to her clit and he began rubbing it in time to her bouncing.

Kat moved with abandon, her slow pace disappearing as her pleasure grew and grew. Her voice rose and so did his, grunting and bucking his hips to help her along, his thumb circling her swollen nub until finally, she screamed her pleasure; her core tightening and then fluttering. Tom groaned long and low as she milked him, and with a few more thrusts, he came inside her.

She collapsed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, both their hearts beating fast and their bodies damp with perspiration, panting as they came down from their highs. It was a while before either of them spoke.

“Maybe there is something to this ‘laziness’ that you spoke of earlier,” Tom mused with a smile on his face. He lifted her head to kiss her.

Kat kissed him back and then got off of him, slipping next to him in his embrace, her head on his chest. “Oh yeah, definitely. But, you know what? I actually feel like going for a jog now!”

Tom laughed and ran his fingers up and down her stomach. “You know what? I don’t…but I can propose something that will still give us that cardio work out…all laziness aside.” He rolled over on top of her and proceeded to show her.


	8. Lust - Chris Hemsworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is just around the corner. Snuggle up with the one you love. And, if you're single, who CARES about LOVE?? Join us for the final sin, the greatest of all: LUST!

Looking to the horizon, Sandy sipped her coffee in the rising sun. The Australian sunrise was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, even if on a regular basis, she could see the sun rise over the Atlantic at home. But this morning was the first time in months she could see it in peace and with only seagulls crying and the waves crashing for sounds. It was a perfect day, away from home and away from the jerk who was her boyfriend. “Ex-boyfriend,” she reminded herself out loud.

After a disastrous relationship, Sandy had broken up with the now-named Fucktard, though he’d been harassing her to get back together for a while. The fact that he worked in the building next to hers didn’t help. So, to get some quiet time, she’d booked a vacation to Australia. For years, she’d wanted to discover the country and now was the best time. She’d banked enough hours to take two weeks off without worrying about money.

Three days into her vacation, she’d rested enough, sleeping late and lounging in the sun. Jet-lag was a memory. So, when she saw the sunrise that morning, Sandy knew she’d make the most of the time she spent in Australia. After her coffee, she put on a sundress, lifted her blonde hair in a messy bun, and took a long walk along the beach.

As she passed by one of the surfing huts, she noticed a tall hunk of a man. Blond, full of muscles, baby blue eyes, and a killer smile. She felt her insides clench like she hadn’t in a long time. She and her ex barely ever had sex in the last months of their relationship.

Watching him from afar, she saw the hunk wax up his surfboard, then bind it to his ankle. After walking up to the sea, he threw his t-shirt behind him and stretched out his arms, then entered the water. He paddled for a while, then joined a group of surfers. One after the other, they surfed the high waves but Sandy couldn’t take her eyes off the blond. He was possibly the sexiest man she’d ever seen in her life and she wondered what it was like to be held in those strong arms. _I’m sure he feels so comfortable!_

Sandy sat under a large umbrella, keeping her eyes on him as the morning went by. He came out of the water a few times to have a drink and a bite to eat, and from where she was, she could hear the deep tone of his voice. He was chatting to his friends about the weather and a party they were setting up for later in the week. Sandy suddenly wished she could be invited.

Finally, hunger won, and she headed to a food truck, hoping the hunk would still be there when she returned. She was happy when she noticed he was. But he was now surrounded by a group of young teenagers wanting to learn to surf; a group of giggling girls kept fluttering around him.

Eating her burrito while sipping a virgin strawberry daiquiri, Sandy waited until the group left but they didn’t, the girls hovering around the hunk non-stop. With regrets, she left the beach to do other things, but when she laid in her bed at night, the hot Australian breeze over her naked body made her think of the hot blond again. Her hands ran along her body and she cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples. Soon enough, her fingers found their way to her naked core. Her pussy was moist - mostly from thinking about him and what his lips could feel like down there. The more she thought about the man, the wetter she got. Finding her clit, she rubbed it in circles, then dipped a finger inside her hole, pumping slowly whilst still rubbing. Imagining it was his fingers made her orgasm build even faster. She tried to see him in her mind, whispering dirty things in her ear, and she cried out when she reached her peak, thinking of him sliding his cock inside her.

Panting, Sandy laid there with her fingers sticky and her clit throbbing. “What is wrong with me? I don’t even know the guy!” She wiped her fingers on the sheet and curled up on her side to sleep the orgasm off.

~;~

 

In the morning, Sandy resolved to take the bull by the horns; she was going to talk to the blond. _Perhaps a date? Oh, I can’t do that. Maybe surfing with_ him _?_ “Yeah, that’s a good plan,” she told her reflection as she tied her blonde hair up.

She had breakfast and an iced coffee, then hurried outside to make the most of the day. Walking up to the hut, she smiled, shielding her eyes from the sun. “Hello?”

The man turned around. “Hey there, miss. How are you today?”

“Well, and you?” When he smiled back, Sandy said, “I wanted to see if you offer surfing lessons to people with a lack of balance.” She bit her lip and twirled her hair flirtatiously.

“I can teach you that, sweetheart,” he replied quickly, laughing a bit. “But we do offer more if it doesn’t go well.” He waved her inside. “There are bodyboards and, boogie boards, scuba diving gear, canoes, and kayaks. And even surfboards if you still want to try.”

As he spoke, he showed her the items but all Sandy could do was stare at the muscles roiling on his back as he lifted his arms here and there to point to items. Her mouth went dry while she thought of the activities she could do with him; the only water one was in the shower, pressed against the tiles.

Clearing her throat, she went back to his explanations, then asked, “If I do take surfing lessons, are you the one to give them to me? You seem to be good.”

He grinned. “I’m the best around. Just ask around and they’ll tell you about me.”

The pride in his face and the confidence he oozed made Sandy smile. “Alright, then. I’ll take the classes.”

He turned around, grabbed a clipboard over the counter and handed it to her. “Fill this out and we’re in business.” He reached out his hand. “I’m Chris. What’s your name?”

“Sandy,” she answered with a smile.

“Aw, a beach name, how cute!”

She snorted. “Cute when you’re five years old but at my age, it’s so cliché!” Nonetheless, she took the clipboard and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Chris. Do you take Visa?”

While she filled in the application, she felt him hover nearby, his musky scent distracting her. The surf lessons suddenly mattered much less and she wanted to spend time with him any other way than with a full wetsuit on and an incredibly bad posture on a surfboard.

Once she was done, he took the clipboard and read over her information. “Good, good,” he commented. “Let’s get you a suit and fit you with a board.”

Within twenty minutes, they were in the sun, feet planted in the sand. With Chris behind her, Sandy tried to figure out the mechanics of the sport. It was simple enough but with her lack of balance, it took a while. To have her relax, Chris tied the board to her ankle, as all the other surfers did, and brought her into the ocean. She laid on the board at first, paddling quickly, and when they were far enough, she sat up.

He explained to her how to feel the waves and to wait for the right one but also, not to take on one that was too big just yet. “If you don’t feel secure enough, you can just ride it like a bodyboard back to the beach. I know it’s never easy at first but you can do this, Sandy,” he told her with a bright smile. “Now, shall we take this one?” He pointed to a small wave coming from the ocean. “Look at me and the moves I make, then try to do the same.”

Sandy listened carefully as Chris gave her a few more safety instructions, then paddled toward the wave. She couldn’t pry her eyes away from his muscular body wet with droplets of water shining in the sun. His muscles rolling as he paddled, he then lifted to ride out the wave.

Much too lost in contemplation, Sandy forgot to angle her board correctly and missed the wave. She tried to glide along it while paddling but as she neared the beach, fell under water. It was Chris that came to her rescue, pulling her out. “Sandy? Are you alright, sweetheart?”

She coughed out water, scrunching her face. “Much too salty for my taste.” Looking up, she met his blue eyes and moaned softly. “I’m fine,” she said under her breath. Her eyes followed the line of his jaw, then his strong shoulders and biceps. “I’m…”

“Fine, I got that.” He laughed. “Do you want to try again?” When she nodded, Chris guided her back to the ocean and they spent the morning in the water, trying to get Sandy to surf correctly.

The waves were too big at first, scaring her, so Chris attempted small talk to help her relax. “So, what brings you to Australia?”

Scratching a piece of algae off her board, she answered, “I had some piled-up time at work and desperately needed a change of scenery. Australia’s always been at the top of my list to visit. But my boyfriend never had enough time off work so we never came.”

“He let you come alone?”

“ _Let_ me?” Sandy snorted. “First; I go where I want, and second; he and I are not together anymore. He’s an asshole and he never touched me by the end of it.” _Wow, too much info, Sandy!_

Chris held his hands up in apology. “Sorry, didn’t mean to insult you. I only meant that I wouldn’t pass up a chance to have such a nice vacation with such a lovely girl. Really, look at you! I can’t imagine why anyone would pass up the chance to have their hands on you.” Chris scratched his head. “Well, that came out all wrong,” he added with a chuckle.

Still, Sandy flushed at the compliment. _Another reason why he’s so hot..._ “Thank you, I appreciate that. But yeah, I’m here on my own, away from home and away from him.” Glancing at Chris, she still couldn’t get enough of his muscular shape. She was about to ask if he was single when she saw the waves had changed. “Oh, this one looks like one I could try,” she said to Chris, pointing out to the wave.

He nodded and gave her last minute advice, watching her from afar. Sandy tried again and again but kept falling off her board, sputtering out water. Eventually, she realized she wasn’t going to get it. After another failure, she paddled back to the beach, then let herself glide along a wave. She watched as Chris surfed a large wave then returned to the sand like it was nothing. _Impressive_ , she thought with a smile. When he stood and slicked his wet hair back, she ogled his muscles, wondering what they’d feel like under her touch.

“Well, sweetheart, you gave it your best,” Chris said as he joined her on the sand.

“I did, but I want to try again. Do you think we could do this again tomorrow?”

He smiled. “Let me check the schedule but I think it’ll be fine.” Chris jogged up to the hut after untying the board from his ankle. He returned quickly, a big smile on his face. “Tomorrow afternoon at two, is that good for you?”

She nodded. “Perfect. I’ll sleep in and go to the spa, then ruin the massage by paddling and falling off my board!” She laughed at his face, enjoying his company much more than she should. “So, I should take these off.”

Winking at her, he helped her out of the wetsuit, staring at her tank top that had lifted. Her breasts were nearly on display with how wet the top was. Sandy blushed and turned away, feeling the attraction even stronger. _What is this lust? I’ve never felt like this before…_  “I’ll...see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll be here!” He smiled once again, going back to the hut.

Sandy walked away regretfully and spent the rest of the day thinking about Chris and the look he’d given her while she was taking off the wetsuit. _If his eyes had been hands, I’m sure he would’ve groped me._ The thought made her moan and she ended her day once again in bed, making herself come while thinking of her blond instructor. This time, she didn’t stop until she went for a third orgasm, imagining he was looking at her while she masturbated. The lewd thoughts made her scream in pleasure quickly and she fell into a deep restful sleep.

The next morning, she woke up with a smile and while she got her massage at the spa, had to stop herself from thinking about Chris. The masseuse’ hands were quite professional but one lewd thought and Sandy knew she could drift into ‘naughtyland’.

Finally, after a nice lunch, it was time for her lesson. Sandy walked to the hut with confidence, hoping that she’d finally get how to surf correctly. The man was standing beside the stall and waxing a board.

When he saw her, he smiled broadly. “Hey, sweetheart! Had a nice night?”

 _Would’ve been better with you,_ she thought. “I did, yes. And you? How was your morning?”

“Well, it’s been busy but everything’s ready for us to go.”

Sandy followed him inside to put on a wetsuit. As they walked to the water, he gave her a little more advice, mostly about balance, then they went out on the water.

It went much better this time, though she remained careful, taking on only small waves. When the lesson neared its end, she tried to find a way to see him again. The lessons were getting costly and she knew that in a way, they were useless; she’d never surf at home.

Walking up to the beach, she waited for Chris to majestically surf one last wave, watching him with a smile. He looked he was in his element.  It was then she heard something that made her freeze where she stood.

“Are you having fun, babe? Been wanting to come here for a long time but my frigid ex never wanted to travel.”

It was the voice she wished she’d never hear again and Sandy turned slowly to see her ex strolling about with a blonde bimbo. His smile froze when he saw her but then he quickly grinned. “Sandy! Hey! What are you doing here?”

Chris coming up to her, Sandy did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arm around his waist and lifted on her toes to kiss him hard, using tongue and biting his lower lip. She slightly pulled back and whispered, “Please, play along!” She then glared back at her ex, feeling Chris’ breath on her skin. “On vacation with my man, and you?”

Her ex narrowed his eyes and snorted. “Same.” The woman by his side slapped his arm and he quickly added, “My girl, I mean.”

“Mmmhmm. Bye now, got things to do.” Clenching her jaw, Sandy turned around to kiss Chris again, pressing herself against him and licking his lips. To her relief, he dropped his board and wrapped his arms around her, getting into the kiss even more.

Air was needed and they pulled apart, but Chris pressed his forehead to hers. “He’s gone now…”

Sandy grinned. “But do we really have to stop?” she asked under her breath. The lust she felt for him was more than overwhelming, her core throbbing beneath the wetsuit.

A grin formed on his face and he tilted his head. “My place or yours?”

With a lusty grin, she grabbed his arm for him to hurry. They ditched their gear at the hut - including the wetsuits. Chris signed off work and they ran back to Sandy’s beach hut. Once there, she’d barely closed the door that he grabbed her and spun her around to press her against the wall. He rubbed his erection on her hip, growling against her lips.

“I never do this with tourists but you are something else, kissing me like that. You used me like a vulgar boy toy.”

She grinned. “Yeah, I did. But you loved it.” Kissing him hard, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and jumped up to hook her legs around his waist. She felt his erection against her core and squirmed. “Bed is over there, boy toy!”

He shook his head and kissed her again, keeping her by the door. “My turn to use you like a toy,” he growled as he trailed his lips along her jaw. He lightly bit her neck while snaking an arm between them. He found her core wet and pushed aside the fabric of her bikini bottom, a long finger pressing inside her. Groaning, he pumped his finger and whispered, “All of this for me? It’s not just ocean water, is it?”

Gasping when he thumbed her clit, she pressed her head against the door, arching into him. “N-no! More, more!”

His thumb rubbed in circle while he wiggled his finger in to find her spot. He grinned when she clenched around him, her legs trembling. In return, he kissed her hard, lightly biting her bottom lip. “Come for me, little miss Sandy. Come for me and then I’ll make you scream for real,” he murmured against her ear before licking the shell.

His voice was like liquid sex and it was all it took for Sandy to come hard, her nails digging into Chris’ shoulders. He held her against the door, swallowing her moans with a kiss, then ran his hands along her thigh to hold her up. Carrying her to bed with her guidance, the blond, hovered over her while pulling down her bikini top. He licked her nipples, sending small shivers in her body and making Sandy gasps. “Oh God, your mouth is so hot. But I... I need…”

“More? You’re a lusty little thing, aren’t you?” Chris removed his t-shirt quickly, pushed down his shorts after removing his shoes. When he saw Sandy was watching him, he growled again and grabbed her bikini bottom, pulling it off with a chuckle.

Seeing how much in a hurry she was, Sandy could only comply. She completely removed her bikini top. He hummed at the sight and crawled over her slowly. Licking her core and making her squeal, he then kissed her stomach and suckled on her breast to finally level his eyes with her. “I should mention… I don’t have protec-”

Sandy put a finger to his lips. “I have an implant. I’m clean even if that jerk you saw probably isn’t, thanks to that bimbo.” She then winked and spread her legs, hooking one over his hip. “Now, you said I was a lusty little thing… So, what if I am?”

His answer came with Chris grasping his cock and stroking it, then rubbing the tip over her swollen clit. “Oh, I know you are. Why else would you bring me here after two days of watching me? You want this,” he said as he moved the head of his shaft to her entrance. He pressed inside slowly, groaning at the tightness. “Fuck! I remember now, you haven’t done this in a long time.” His hand ran along her thigh and he moved slowly until he was fully seated.

“Now, did I say I wanted you to go slow?” Sandy lifted her other leg to his waist then pulled him down. Her nails digging into his bicep, she bit his earlobe. “Fuck me, Chris.”

Nothing more needed to be said. The muscular blond set a fast pace, moving his head enough to flick his tongue on her breasts. His grunts only made Sandy want him more, his brute strength impressing her. He pounded into her quickly, grinding against her clit. “Is this what you wanted? For the hot surfer to make you come?”

“Yesss...YES!” Sandy rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, loving the slap on her flesh. “Chris...Chris, yes!” The pleasure she felt was more than she’d ever had with her ex and she pushed him away from her thoughts quickly to focus on Chris.   
  
He lightly bit her nipple, a rumble in his chest. “Are you going to come for me again? Squeeze my cock to make me come?”

“Oh fffuuuu... Yes!” She clenched around him, gasping for breath when he bit her other nipple then sucked it hard. “So close, so close!”

“Come for me, Sandy, I need it!” Chris renewed his thrusts, their flesh slapping, and kissed her hard.

When he bottomed out, Sandy cried out, coming hard around him. He groaned and kept on thrusting until he spurted inside her, growling in her neck. “Fuck, you’re so hot!” he moaned against her skin.

He slowed down while their orgasms crested and washed over them, then kissed her more gently. Chris hummed on her lips, then gently pulled out, flopping by her side. He turned toward her, smiling. “Little minx…”

Moaning in pleasure, she glanced at him. “But you liked every bit of it. If I’m full of lust, then so are you!”

Chuckling, the man ran his fingers along her arm. “How long are you here for?”

“Another week,” she simply answered.

“Well, then,” he said with a smile. “We have another week to toy with each other.”


End file.
